Haru Kiyomizu
Haru Kiyomizu (Kiyomizu Haru, 清水春) is a shinobi hailing from Sunagakure and a member of the infamous organizaton, Seidou. He's in the possession and wielder of one of the lost Era of Warring weapons, Taihai. He's also partnered with Saika Uzumaki, the leader of the organization. Background Early Childhood Haru was born as the undesired son of a single, alcoholic mother who intensely abused him. She constantly insulted him, hit him and blamed him for everything wrong in her life. He later ended up living in the streets, picking "food" in bins and being beaten down without reason by corrupt shinobi. All these ill treatments drove Haru to have a fierce hatred towards the entire world. A mysterious and skilled man who is later found to be his biological father, raised Haru to be the skilled fighter he is, and the realization that this man is the case of his suffering was more than enough to push the young boy to the edge. He had grown to respect this teacher; this mentor of his who taught him how to use a fight and survive in the first place, exposing him to the a world of vigorous training, and was also responsible for his notorious love for sweet tea and milk. His mentor is the one who told him that the drink will make his bones stronger. And, Haru would become stronger. However, unfortunate circumstances occur found the man bleeding in the street in the rain. The last words that this man leaves for his student includes a phrase along the likes of "that the world is cruel and to never trust anyone, never show your back to them". Teenage Years Haru was later adopted by a noble couple, Hana and Ao, changing his name to Kiyomizu and becoming their first 'son'. As such, much responsibility was placed on his shoulders, although he claims he doesn't recall much of his teenage years, only that he was grateful when his younger siblings were born. He was charged with looking after them in his free time and tried to raise them to be above the pettiness that most nobles acquired, but was largely unsuccessful. He watched his adoptive family steadily grew worse with every day, greedier and greedier, and subtly distanced himself from them, enrolling in the Academy to become a ninja. Haru vaguely recalls that his family began to get involved with some shady men, and tried to warn his parents against getting further mixed up, but they paid no heed to his warnings. It wasn't too long before his warnings came to fruition: it was a thunder-storming that night when men, to this day he doesn't know exactly what they were, set fire to the manor, killing everyone inside. Officials found Haru's clothing and assumed that he was inside too, but they didn't check too thoroughly, and the Kiyomizu family was proclaimed deceased, something Haru still has mixed feelings about. He left Suna not long afterward. Adulthood Appearance Haru is a young man with shoulder length black hair in a slightly unkempt hairstyle, he has broad shoulders and semi heavily muscled physique with rugged features such as a goatee and strong jaw with piercing blue eyes, though his left eye has a faint scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek, he dresses in black pants and a red tunic's tied around the waist, revealing his broad chest and wears protective arm bands on his wrists. Taihai is embedded in his left arm, seemingly completely fused there. Personality The first impressions of Haru when meeting new people is often deceiving: he's rude, belligerent and crass. However, that is a facade he uses to throw people off to how truly sinister he can be and the more the person gets to know him, the more is revealed of him being surprisingly mature, thoughtful, and giving rather sage and insightful advice to others, acting like an actual "adult"; he is also quite cunning and somewhat dark-humored. Haru is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. Abilities Taijutsu Duan Quan Haru's main fighting style is a highly-dynamic and combat-oriented martial art which focuses on short and compact routines, low stances, and quick movements, with this style, he's highly mobile, in order to keep the opponent disoriented and unable to attack; low stances and small but quick movements are major features of this style, the arms and legs are bent slightly and also uses simple and sudden moves and the techniques are executed smartly wasting no energy; due to his long term use, he's improved his physique as well as sharpened his instincts and skills in close-range combat. Jujutsu Haru's secondary fighting style is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. He learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. Haru utilizes all forms of grappling techniques to some degree (i.e. throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking). Krav Maga His lesser known and utilized but still effective fighting style is a non-competitive eclectic self-defense system that involves boxing, Muay Thai, jiu-jitsu, wrestling, and grappling techniques, along with realistic fight training. It's known for its focus on real-world situations and extremely efficient and brutal counter-attacks. Counter attacking as soon as possible (or attacking pre-emptively): targeting attacks to the body's most vulnerable points, such as the eyes, neck/throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, etc. Maximum effectiveness and efficiency in order to neutralize the opponent as quickly as possible: Maintaining awareness of surroundings while dealing with the threat in order to look for escape routes, further attackers, objects that could be used to defend or help attack, and so on. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Triva *Haru meaning "spring (as in season)" (春) - Japanese unisex name. Kiyomizu meaning "pure water" (清水). Quotes Category:Lady Kirei Category:Sunagakure Category:Male